Kadanga
|image= |region=Colonial Frontier |sector= |system=Kadanga system |stars=1 |moons= |satellites= |rotation=23 hours |orbit= |diameter=6,098 kilometers |terrain=Mostly tropical |gravity=9.07 G |temperature= |climate=Temperate |atmosphere= |species=Humans |technology tier=3 |government= |population=5.6 million |demonym=Kadangan |continents= |countries= |cities= |affiliation= *People's Republic of Kadanga *Free State of Kadanga }} Kadanga, referred to in UNSC records as PC-046, is a planet on the Colonial Frontier known for its wealth of natural resources. Its abundance of components such as uranium, iron, and titanium, among others, have made it a political and corporate hotspot. Originally established as a penal colony, since 2556 it has been embroiled in war, with many of the major factions on the Frontier having a stake in the conflict, including the Federal Republic of Valhalla. History Initial Colonisation Kadanga was first discovered by humans in 2489, located at the edge of the Orion Arm. Scans of the planet indicated that it was rich in resources. It being the height of the Insurrection, the UNSC was eager to exploit this opportunity. A penal colony was established on the planet, and the prisoners forced to operate machinery in order to extract materials from the planet. By 2525, there were three such penal colonies on the planet, and some corporations had begun setting up their own operations. After the beginning of the Human-Covenant War, many residents of other colonies were now displaced. Looking for a quick way to relocate these refugees, the UNSC began moving many of them to Kadanga. Refugees from colonies glassed early on in the war, including Biko, Second Base, Eridanus II, and Green Hills found themselves in small settlements on Kadanga. By 2531, around 3.3 million refugees made up the population of Kadanga, along with the previous prison and corporate populations. Independence As the Covenant War continued, UNSC communications became stretched to their breaking point. By 2533, UNSC contact with Kadanga became sporadic and rare. The local military government eventually broke apart by 2539, and a civilian government referred to as the Free State of Kadanga was established, with Biko refugee Francis Manelesi acting as president. The new government encouraged encouraged farming on the planet in order to increase food production due to the lack of UNSC shipments to the colony. In 2544, Manelesi made the decision to pardon and release the remaining non-violent criminals from the local penal colonies. It didn't The second president would be Terry Esser, elected in 2548. Her term would see the beginning of diplomatic ties with the Federal Republic of Valhalla after a Valhallan scout vessel came to the world in 2549. She would also fund several attempts to attempt to reestablish contact with the UNSC during her term. However, this proved unpopular, with many fearing that doing so could lead the Covenant to Kadanga, and others still fearing the UNSC may dismantle the civilian government. She was voted out of office after one term, and Eridanus II refugee Alan Layton would be elected president in 2551. He encouraged a build-up of the Kadangan militia, reforming it into the Kadangan Free Army, going as far as to draft what remained of the prison population, a decision that proved controversial, with many questioning whether the small increase in manpower was worth putting weapons into the hands of individuals with dangerous pasts. Reconnecting News of the Human-Covenant War's conclusion only reached Kadanga in September of 2553, after UNSC scouts were sent to the planet. They were shocked to find it intact, let alone with a functioning government, as they had expected it to have been glassed long before. The commander of the vessel sent to investigate the planet briefly met with President Alan Layton before returning to the UNSC. Before long, several corporations began to eagerly send representatives to meet with the government and attempt to set up operations on the planet. However, Layton quickly refused. He feared that allowing major corporations to carry out their business on the planet would lead to similar oppression seen on Outer Colonies prior to and during the Insurrection. The Valhallan government, who had also recently begun reconnecting with the wider galaxy, were keen to support Kadanga on this decision. Many corporations reluctantly accepted this and turned their attention elsewhere, but others saw the potential profit to be made from Kadanga's resources too tempting to put aside completely. Some corporations set up covert mining sites on the planet, but did not last long. Kadnagan military forces, with the aid of Valhallan military intelligence and special forces, raided and seized the assets of most of these facilities. Corporations, furious with these actions, petitioned the UNSC to step in, however, it refused, prompting several companies to begin hiring mercenaries, while others began to work to undermine the Kadangan government. Meanwhile, not all Kadangans agreed with Layton's decision. Many saw this as an opportunity for Kadanga to grow its economy. The issue of corporations subsequently became a major issue in the 2554 presidential election, with Layton managing to win a second term against the newly formed National Reformist Party. It was also around this time that foreign companies began providing funds to the NRP and encouraging extremist elements in the Kadangan population. Kadangan War 2556 would severely elevate the conflict on Kadanga. In January of that year, the NRP would only make minor gains in the Kadangan parliament, angering many of its members and resulting in several of them turning towards a more extreme ideology. April would see an attempted coup against President Layton by foreign mercenaries, which failed within the first few hours of its beginning. Layton would then publicly request the assistance of Valhallan forces, resulting in the arrival of two battalions from the Valhallan Expeditionary Force, alongside several units from the Jaeger Regiment. Geography Industry Mining Farming Etymology and Name The colony was original referred to as PC-046 by the UNSC when the first penal facilities were established in 2495, with "PC" standing for "Penal Colony". The name "Kadanga" would only come about a couple of decades later. The second governor of the colony was Captain Raoul Kadanga of the UNSC Navy, who was in command of the prison facilities on the planet from 2500 to 2534. Many of the guards and prisoners on the planet would subsequently begin to refer to it as "Kadanga's Colony", which would later just be shortened to "Kadanga" by the time it became host to Covenant War refugees. Notable Locations *New Elysium **Valhallan Embassy *Ikhosombo Notable Kadangans *Alan Layton Category:Into The Unknown